


Not on my watch.

by DropsOfAddiction



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha Scott, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BAMF Stiles, Blow Jobs, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Come Swallowing, Coming Untouched, Danger, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Jealous Derek, Jealous Derek Hale, M/M, Possessive Derek Hale, Protective Derek Hale, Protective Stiles Stilinski, Top Derek, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Wolf Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 14:44:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18012836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DropsOfAddiction/pseuds/DropsOfAddiction
Summary: Derek spots Stiles at the bar and walks over, trying to be calm but when he sees the other Alpha with his hand on Stiles’ leg and Stiles’ stiff posture, he loses it. He growls low and the Alpha looks up smirking and very slowly takes his hand away, squeezing Stiles’ knee.





	Not on my watch.

Derek is absolutely frantic right now. He is going out of his mind in panic and barely contained rage. 

Stiles is missing. His....? No he shakes his head... His brain searches for the word... His....Stiles. His Stiles... Has gone to meet a rival Alpha. Alone.

He nods to himself, then growls, pacing his loft, nostrils flaring. He throws himself at Scott, not for the first time in the last few minutes, who is blocking the doorway. 

Scott manages to push him back a few metres, but they’re not going to be able to keep this up all night.

Scott is sniffing the air, eyes red, keeping Derek in his line of sight, afraid he will flip out any second. 

The smell of frustration and anger is enveloping Scott and he wonders why Derek is so out of control.

"Derek... He will be ok. You know he can handle this. You need to put a cap on the anger or we’re not going to get anywhere with this,” Scott says.

“Scott,” Derek snarls, “Don’t lecture me. You should have stayed with him.”

“Hey, screw you man, you know Stiles. One minute we’re in his room, working out a plan ‘in theory’ and the next he’s getting his jacket and sending me to get you,” Scott whines, defensively.

“We agreed! I don’t know why he would go alone,” Derek tugs at his dark hair. It’s sticking up in all directions.

“You know why man...” Scott sighs.

“Scott, it was just a vision. Lydia doesn’t know for a fact that it would go down like that...” Derek growls at him.

“Well... Stiles said he wasn’t taking the chance and moved the meeting forward a bit. When Lydia said the guy... well you know... she said she saw him kill you, tonight, at the club. Well dude. I’ve never seen Stiles look so upset. Or so angry,” Scott shrugs.

“Then let me out. We had a plan,” Derek snarls menacingly. 

Scott crouches again in front of the door. 

“He said we needed to leave here at 9:55pm exactly... He was very specific. He said it would take us 5 minutes to get there. I promised him. I wish I’d waited an extra five minutes to to tell you now!” Scott throws his hands up.

“Get. Out. Of. The. Way.” Derek flashes red eyes at Scott.

“He said to tell you to trust him!” Scott lets the wolf wash over him, preparing for a fight.

For some reason this seems to work... 

“I do... you... he knows I do!” Derek mutters.

Derek calms and Scott breathes a sigh of relief. He looks down at his watch and it’s 9:54pm.

He looks up to tell Derek they can leave now, to see him jumping through the loft window.

“Oh for heavens... you know what your problem is, you’re so dramatic!” He shouts as he tears down the fire escape after Derek.

————————

Stiles has to pay the doorman $20 extra to get in and skip the line, but it works. It’s dark and heaving in the club. He pushes his way through the crowd. He’s glad it’s a crowded venue. Knowing who he was meeting, they would be less likely to make a public scene this way.

He slips up to the bar where he’d arranged to meet the Alpha from Woodsville. It hadn’t been all that hard to change the time of the meeting in the end, he’d just sent a Facebook message to the guys beta. Go technology. 

He looks at the clock. It’s 9:55pm exactly. Great. Everything’s going to plan.

He orders a shot of Tequila and downs it. He is more than a little nervous, but he knows he has to do this. For Derek. 

He knows Derek would try to be diplomatic and it will get him killed this time. This... this kind of situation... This time it needs the Stiles touch.

He feels the air change, rather than sees the Alpha take the stool next to him.

“Mr. Stillinski I presume?” A scratchy voice says, close to his ear.

Stiles doesn’t flinch, but does turn his stool to look at the guy face on.

He signals for two shots from the bar tender. Two more tequilas.

He throws his head back when he takes his shot and deliberately leans back, showing the long line of his neck. The Alpha takes the other shot and still staring at him blatantly, throws his shot back too.

The guy is tall and his shoulders would give any swimmer a run for their money. He has bleached blonde hair and sharp features and he’s wearing a long, leather coat. Alphas and their leather.

Stiles has to stifle a nervous giggle, the dude reminds him of a mix between Draco Malfoy and Spike off Buffy.

“Mr. Stillinski is my father. Please. Call me Stiles,” he says, voice like honey, intentionally playing nice.

All part of the plan. Come and underestimate the puny human.

The guy smiles and leans in again and Stiles has to force himself not to recoil at the obvious display of dominance. He sets his teeth.

“So, my beta said you needed to talk to me before Derek gets here,” he says not offering a name in return. 

Again, all about the control Stiles thinks.

“Yep. I think you might know why...?” Stiles offers. 

“Possibly because you found out from your little Banshee bitch that I’m going to be taking Beacon Hills for my own?” He snarls, pretence of pleasantries gone.

Stiles bares his teeth, wolf like, at the insult to Lydia. 

She’s been doing an amazing job as the packs ambassador. In fact in the past two years, this is the first real territory problem they’ve encountered. 

When she went to meet the Alpha from Woodsville yesterday upon shaking his hand she’d been hit with a vision. A vision that tonight, at what was meant to be an alliance meeting, he would kill Derek in the alleyway of this very bar. 

Derek had been alone in the vision and there had been three people there, to end him. When it was supposed to be a peace talk meeting. It makes Stiles vibrate with fury. 

Stiles shakes his head. That will absolutely not be happening on his watch.

He signals again for two more tequilas, which the bar tender brings over, then hurries away to serve other customers.

“This is the thing though Reggie. It is Reggie, right?” Stiles leans into the Alphas space, not needing to, knowing he would hear him anyway, but to show he’s not afraid of him.

Reggies’ eyes flash red but he doesn’t speak.

“We already have an Alpha of this territory. Lydia came to see you as a courtesy, after hearing on the grapevine about your ambitious territory plans and you were most rude to her. You tried to kill her yesterday, actually. When you realised she’d had a vision. She told me the wolfsbane mace went down a treat, mind you. I think I can still see some discolouration on your face. When she told you she’d had a vision that you were headed here to kill Derek, we felt like it would be enough to give you a friendly warning. That’s why I’m here. To let you know. We’re expecting you Reggie. Don’t be stupid. Take the hint,” Stiles continues, “Don’t be arrogant Reg.”

He tips his shot glass to Reggie, who takes the cue and they both slam their glasses back to the bar at the same time.

“Hey. Listen Stiles. The thing is, we know you guys are weak. We’ve heard that most of your pups aren’t even around, they’re in College. You’re only back because you’ve finished for the Summer. The Banshee is always travelling. It’s just you, the little human emissary and Alpha Hale in Beacon Hills right now. You’re at a low point, It’s not personal. We’re taking over. It’s really that simple.” Reggie slides his hand up Stiles’ leg and licks his lips.

“You can stay with me though if you want...” he runs his hand slightly higher up Stiles’ leg and leers.

Stiles cocks an eyebrow at him, disgusted and glances up at the clock behind the bar. It reads 9:59pm. Showtime.

———————

It’s 10:00pm on the money when Derek pushes his way into the club looking wildly around for Stiles. They were supposed to be meeting here at 11:00pm with the Woodsville Alpha in the original plan. Just him and Derek but Derek can smell two betas. 

Scott filled Derek in at the loft that Stiles had changed the plan, mumbling something about Stiles not risking it with timings and Derek being too important to lose.

But what about Stiles? He never thinks twice about putting himself in the line of fire. Derek’s furious with him, he thought they were past all this.

Derek spots Stiles at the bar and walks over, trying to be calm but when he sees the other Alpha with his hand on Stiles’ leg and Stiles’ stiff posture, he loses it. He growls low and the Alpha looks up smirking and very slowly takes his hand away, squeezing Stiles’ knee.

Derek pulls Stiles to his feet and puts him slightly behind his body.

“You’ve got one chance to leave and we can forget any of this every happened.” He addresses Reggie with a snarl. “You have your own territory. You just keep to yourself and we will do the same.” 

“Derek, Derek, Derek... my two betas are over there,” he gestures to a small table where a girl and boy of about Stiles age bare their teeth at them all, “so what’s going to happen, is we’re all going to take this out into the alleyway and I’m going to kill you... Stiles here can watch, then he will be coming home with me and...” and then Reggie coughs and begins to rub his throat.

Derek cocks his head in confusion.

Stiles pokes his head around Derek’s bicep holding on to it.

“And... and... what Reggie?” Stiles smirks.

“And... and...” and Reggie begins to foam gently from the mouth.

His two betas stand up and make to come over but Derek’s red eyes flashing, keeps them in place.

Stiles walks around Derek’s confused form and he pushes Reggie, suddenly compliant and weak back down onto the bar stool. 

Stiles places his hands on Reggies’ thighs and leans in close to him. 

Stiles’ eyes are practically black and he has a cold smile on his face. Derek is mesmerised.

“Now you’ll listen to me Reggie. Those little tequila shots we’ve been taking? I’ve given you a very, very, rare form of wolfsbane. So rare, I made it myself in fact. So only I have an anti-dote. I’m sure from what you’ve heard, you’ve probably mistaken our kindness for weakness. So I came here early, to this little shindig to show you, in no uncertain terms, you shouldn't.”

Derek snarling in the betas direction indicates they’d attempted to come closer again. 

Stiles doesn’t even flinch, doesn’t look in their direction once. It’s a blatant flaunt to how safe he feels with Derek watching his back and a show of their strength.

“We may have just a human and an Alpha of the Hale pack but we are far from weak. For starters, we have another Alpha, one that’s not even in a pack, who works with us. We don’t need to all be here physically, to be strong. In fact, it means we trust each other, even when we’re out of sight. It makes us stronger. Now, you threatened to kill Derek, someone that I would be very, VERY upset to lose. So here’s our new offer. Leave now and never come back. If we so much as hear your name mentioned, ever again, I’ll come for you. Not Derek, not Lydia, not Scott. Me. The weak little human. Because I know you Reggie. I know exactly how to make you suffer a slow, horrible, painful fate. I will find you anywhere you hide and you’ll be dead before anyone even knows you’re missing. Capiche?” He says patting Reggies’ legs.

Reggie manages a weak nod, blood starting to drip slowly from his ears and eyes.

Stiles turns around and nods to the two betas who are white and shaking. They look terrified. Terrified of Stiles.

Stiles presses a vial, an antidote, into the girls hand as she approaches.

“Take him and go.” He nods at her. 

They hoist Reggie up by the arms and drag him out. 

No one around them even noticed anything happened.

Stiles turns around to Derek with a mega watt grin on his face as Scott runs up to them breathless.

“Did I miss it?” He yells above the music.

Stiles rolls his eyes, a habit he’s definitely picked up from spending too much time with Derek.

“Yeah we’re all good.” Stiles is smiling proudly at Derek and claps Scott on the shoulder.

And Derek? He just scowls, turns his back on them and walks straight out without saying a word.

———————

It’s Stiles’ turn to be furious. He walks over to the loft because although he’s not drunk, he’s not immune to three tequila shots and lets himself in. He’s not risking driving his jeep.

Derek’s pacing the floor.

Stiles leans back against the loft doors when he closes them and waits.

He’s not disappointed.

“We had a fucking plan Stiles!” Derek explodes, waving his arms.

“Yes,” Stiles nods.

“We were going to go there together, you were going to stay in the jeep with Scott and if needed, be backup and yet again, off you go. Stiles with his own agenda,” Derek rants.

“My own agenda?” Stiles feels himself bristle, “My agenda was for you to not get killed.”

“Well I wouldn’t have gotten killed, if we’d stuck to our original, safer plan,” Derek’s exasperated

“But it wasn’t safer Der. It wasn’t. My way, you weren’t even there for most of it. He couldn’t have got the drop on you. My plan was safer.” Stiles shrugs.

If he thought Derek was mad before, he’s seen nothing yet. He stalks up to where Stiles is standing and Stiles stands up straighter, looking him in the eye. They’re about the same height these days.

“Safer for who Stiles? Me? Yeah fine, fair enough, but you... you ended up there alone.” He growls, eyes red.

Stiles pokes him in the chest.

“But you were safe!” Stiles doesn’t get it.

Derek grabs his finger.

“And you weren’t safe. What do you think it would do to me, to lose you too hmm? What do you think would happen to me, if you died?” Derek’s rage personified, Stiles can almost see the steam coming off him.

“Well...” Stiles begins, the anger going out of him and the guilt creeping in.

“Well?... Well, what? Well, it doesn’t matter as long as I’m safe? I’d be safe and alive but if you were dead, there wouldn’t be any point in living...” Derek is still growling around too long and too sharp teeth.

Stiles mouth falls prettily open.

“Oh” he says dumbly. 

“Yeah. Oh.” Derek says breathing harshly.

“You...” Stiles says, blinking rapidly, the heat from Derek’s body inches away, lighting him up from toe to head.

“Yeah.” Derek breathes and sniffs the air.

“Me?” Stiles groans in disbelief. 

“You.” Derek nods and crushes his lips to his.

Derek pins him to the door and gets his hands under his T-shirt as he licks his way forcefully into his mouth. It’s an angry kiss, but it’s perfect and hot as hell.

Stiles groans loudly and grabs Derek. He pulls him flush against him by his belt loops.

When Derek attaches his mouth to Stiles’ flushed neck, biting and marking him, Stiles thumps his head back against the door.

“Fuck Der, I’ve wanted this forever. Why didn’t you say anything?” He bites out, bucking his hips against Derek’s straining cock.

Derek pauses to look at him, panting and rests his forehead against his.

“You were young, I didn’t know if it was just a sex thing for you,” Derek breathes harshly and pulls Stiles” t-shirt off and goes back to marking him all over, with his mouth. He rubs his stubble back and forth, just to see Stiles’ skin pink up.

“I’ve been in love with you since I saw you in the woods with Scott’s inhaler you dick. It’s obviously not just a sex thing,” Stiles bites out.

Derek must be listening to his heartbeat and likes what he hears because he pulls back again, looking at him wide eyed and flips him around. Stiles has to brace his hands on the door to stop crashing face first into it.

Derek smooths his hands down the muscles of his back and reaches around him to undo his belt. 

He drags his jeans roughly down his legs and kneels on them, trapping Stiles with his legs slightly apart. He yanks Stiles’ boxers so they’re sitting under his cheeks, leaving them on but giving him access to what he wants. 

He’s trapped Stiles’ dick but he’s now facing Stiles exposed, perfect ass. 

Stiles rests his forehead on his arm, using the door for support.

“Are you going to kill me with sex for disobeying you?” he moans.

“You were brilliant tonight. I’m so mad at you but god, you were amazing,” Derek breathes, inches from his ass, grabbing a cheek in each large palm and spreading him wide.

Stiles bucks his hips and makes a guttural moan.

“You were brilliant but reckless. I thought Reggie was going to cry. Do you know how powerful you looked? Do you know how sexy that was?” Apparently a sex fuelled Derek is a very verbal Derek and Stiles isn’t entirely coping with that. 

He may even come in his pants if Derek doesn’t get his hands on him soon.

“I wasn’t trying to be sexy,” Stiles grits

“I know but that’s the thing. You don’t have to try, do you?” Derek punctuates his words with licking a broad swipe over Stiles hole.

“Eeerrrp,” Stiles says.

Derek pulls back and sucks his finger into his mouth and plays with Stiles’ rim, teasing him. He’s going to make this a punishment as much as a reward.

“When you act like that, smelling like a human, but acting like a wolf, it makes me want to fuck you. To show you you’re not actually in charge, but the scary thing is, you are. You showed Reggie that, didn’t you?” Derek continues, fucking into Stiles with two fingers now.

“Yeah, well no-one threatens you on my watch,” Stiles bites out, “Fuck Der, your hands.”

“He wanted you too. When I saw his hand on you, I was going to rip it off. I wanted to bend you over and fuck you over the bar, in front of everyone, to show them all that you’re mine. Would you have wanted that?” Derek puts his mouth back on him, biting and stabbing his tongue between his fingers.

“God yes,” Stiles reaches for his dick and Derek grabs his wrist, tugging it gently behind his back, ignoring Stiles wail.

“Say it then Stiles,” Derek’s panting, his own dick rock hard in his jeans and becoming uncomfortable.

“Mmmph,” Stiles grunts as Derek pushes three spit slicked fingers in him to the knuckle, finger fucking him deep.

“Say. It.” Derek growls and he feels his eyes go red.

“I’m yours, shit, I’m yours!” Stiles doesn’t disappoint, his tight pink hole gripping Derek’s fingers as he comes.

Stiles legs buckle as he shoots, dick untouched, but Derek’s got hold of him. 

Derek stands up and spins him back around, Stiles kicking his jeans and boxers off. Derek pins him to the wall again with his body and hoists him up by his thighs. He reaches around, promptly burying his fingers in Stiles hole again, mouth on his neck.

“Jesus Der!” Stiles whines with sensitivity.

Derek walks him to the bed and throws him down unceremoniously and Stiles throws his head back laughing.

“I had suspicions you’d be a secret sex god and I must say, you are not disappointing sexy-wolf,” He smiles up at Derek, leaning back on his elbows.

Derek has to physically bite his tongue in that second, he wants to blurt out how much Stiles belongs in his bed, how much he loves him.

Instead he strips quickly, feeling heat where Stiles’ eyes roam his body and he crawls up Stiles’ legs. 

Sitting on Stiles’ chest he fists his own dick and Stiles just stares, mouth slightly parted. He doesn’t know how to ask for what he wants, but he doesn’t just want to take either.

Stiles, being the genius he is, seems to get it. His eyes glint like they do when he finally discovers something that he’s been researching for hours. He licks his lips, narrows his eyes slyly, never taking those deep brown eyes off Derek’s dick.

“If you don’t fuck my mouth with that beautiful, thick, dick in the next five seconds, I’m coming down there myself,” his voice is low and gravelly.

Derek moans and squeezes his uncut cock at that mental image, a bead of precome leaking out onto his belly.

He keeps going until his knees are either side of Stiles’ face and he bucks forward when Stiles runs his hands over his bare ass. He holds onto his headboard with one hand.

Stiles opens his mouth and Derek nudges the tip of his leaking dick in and it’s hot, wet and perfect. 

Stiles just opens up and takes him, encouraging him by nudging his ass toward him using his hands, until Stiles’ throat is swallowing around him on every thrust in. 

His eyes are watering and when he swallows around Derek’s dick right in the back of his throat, Derek feels the headboard crack in his hand. 

When he ghosts his hands down Derek’s crack and presses the tip of a dry finger into Derek’s exposed hole, Derek feels his orgasm grip him, hot in his stomach and tightening his balls.

He goes to pull away as it hits but Stiles holds him firm, gagging on the length of him until he’s shot his hot load, right down his throat. 

Derek collapses onto his back next to him, panting and Stiles is looking rather pleased with himself, licking his lips.

Stiles rolls onto his side and strokes the hair on Derek’s stomach, skating over his nipples and Derek feels his dick give a valiant, interested twitch. 

He cups the back of Stiles’ head and kisses him gently, the urgency from before less intense now that Stiles is in his bed, smelling like him all over.

Unfortunately, Stiles seems to have the opposite idea to letting this cool down.

“Give me your lube,” he mutters to Derek.

Derek raises his eyebrows but reaches into his bedside drawer regardless and hands Stiles the bottle, wondering what he’s got planned. He wouldn’t be opposed to Stiles fucking him, but he’s in a very possessive mood.

He’s very aware that Stiles will never submit to him, not fully. He doesn’t want that, that’s what he loves so much about Stiles, his smart mouth, the challenge. That’s why he’d make such a good partner. 

It’s partly why he was so mad tonight at him running off without him, but it doesn’t stop the wolf craving that. At heart, he wants him to need him.

Stiles never lets him down, not when it matters. Stiles kneels up on the bed and Derek notices his dick is hard again. He gets a good look and it’s long and hard, thick at the tip. Derek reaches out to stroke him and Stiles swats his hand away.

“Don’t touch,” Stiles commands and promptly bends over on all fours, ass facing Derek. Derek sits up against his headboard to watch.

 

Stiles fingers himself open like he does everything else in life. He’s erratic, all hands and very enthusiastic. There’s lube coating the back of his thighs and Derek’s back to full hardness in minutes, stroking his dick and enjoying the show.

When Stiles moans into the pillow and has two fingers in his own ass, Derek’s near breaking point but he’s waiting for Stiles.

“Der, more, I need more.” He whines.

Derek kneels up and pulls Stiles hand away and keeps it bent gently behind his back, mirroring before.

His control is at an absolute low and he holds his dick with his other hand and pushes into him in one long stroke.

“Fuck, you’re so tight,” Derek moans.

It seems the best way to shut Stiles up is with his dick. Stiles starts shifting his hips, pushing back and whining.

Derek sets a punishing pace for them but he soon wants to see Stiles’ face. He lets go of his arm and flips them over, pushing back into Stiles’ tight heat, his knees slung over Derek’s arms.

Stiles’ cock is smacking against a dark stretch of hair, leading from his belly to his dick every time Derek pounds into him. Derek reaches for him and starts jacking him in time with his thrusts.

Stiles seems to have got his voice back and it’s what ends it for Derek.

“Oh fuck yes, Der. Harder. Oh my god. We’re going to do this again later.”

He reaches up and grabs Derek’s hair, pulling him down so he can kiss him. It feels so much more intimate than anything Derek’s ever had. He wants to have this forever.

“Stiles...” he grunts, “I. Fuck. Be mine. Stay. Please say you’re mine,” his eyes flash red.

“Yes, God yes, Der. I’m here, I’m yours. I’m... Oh fuck, I’m coming,” he throws his head back biting his lip.

Derek bites his neck and Stiles comes all over them both. Derek follows with a particularly deep thrust and comes so hard he nearly blacks out, as Stiles clenches like a vice around him. 

He collapses onto Stiles with a grunt and neither of them move to pull away.

“Der,” Stiles whispers, stroking his back, while Derek’s nuzzling him.

“Hmm?” Derek replies, ecstatic at how this has turned out. Stiles is perfect. But he knew that anyway.

“I’m not sorry for protecting you. I won’t ever be sorry for that,” He says quietly.

“Ok.” Derek says.

“Ok?” Stiles murmurs.

Derek rolls his hips, letting Stiles feel he’s getting hard again inside him.

“Oh yeah... Ok.... Ok.” Stiles groans.

———————

Scott comes through the loft door unannounced, letting himself in half an hour later.

“Stiles I know you said give you a few hours but I wanted to let you know that I followed them out of town. I saw your Dad on the way back, he said for you to get your ass...” and he freezes at the sight in front of him.

“Your... get... your... ass. Your ass?” Scott needs rebooting by the sounds of it.

Derek’s standing in his kitchen, drinking milk from a carton, stark naked. Stiles is sitting on a stool, also naked. He reaches slowly for a dish towel and lets it rest in his lap. Scott looks back and forth between them both, mouth gaping open.

Stiles crosses his legs, looking sheepish but Derek makes no move to cover up. He was born wolf. He’s more comfortable like this than he is with clothes on.

“Scott... bud... you ok?” Stiles starts softly.

Scott takes a step backwards, inhaling and pulling a face, wrinkling his nose.

“NO.” Scott shouts loudly making Stiles jump. 

Derek’s actually smiling, the sadistic bastard.

“Scotty...” Stiles tries again.

“NO. You...” he points at Derek, “You put your penis on my friend!” 

Stiles actually doubles up laughing at that.

Derek just shrugs.

“I’m going to do it again in about five seconds, so you might want to leave,” Derek grins manically, a look Stiles nor Scott has ever seen on him. 

It makes Stiles start laughing again.

Derek puts the milk carton down and steps toward Stiles and Scott takes another step backwards, tripping over Stiles’ abandoned jeans.

Derek takes another step.

Scott loses the game of chicken and as Derek grabs Stiles and spins him around on the stool to kiss him through his laughing fit, he can already hear Scott on the stairway shouting.

“I freaking eat cereal there! Dicks everywhere. Literally all over the place. I can’t deal with this right now!” 

Derek grins into his kiss with Stiles. 

Derek feels like for the first time in a long time, everything is just about right.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don’t post this work anywhere else, without my permission. Hope you enjoy reading. Give me a shout if I’ve missed any tags x


End file.
